The Holy Sojourn Chapter 6: Parmenen Rorn Almë
Previous Chapter: The Holy Sojourn Chapter 5 Next Chapter: The Holy Sojourn Chapter 7 Parmenen Rorn Almë I # In the days of August, the Gods’ warm daughter Summer gracious upon our journey, we made speed for the white, west shores of Lancerus. # As the ice-capped ship made landing thus we set foot upon the plains and made sacred the ground and sky. # We made west, Johun making mark of the fields and mountains as we journeyed across their faces and roots. # Then it was that upon our eyes was set the visage of white marble that bathed within the cloak of clouds; a city of many thousands adorned with silver parapets and made strong by the mountain on which it grew. # And we knew this place to be of holy purpose, and so we bowed before the mountain’s shadow. # Our veneration was brought to fruition upon the cresting of the sun seated above the peak of the city. Therein the shadow cast came forth a body of riders clad in gold and whose mounts were clad in silver. # They set upon us in peace and we saw among their hosts the forms of Elves and Men, though the markings of Dwarven kin was also seen upon their trappings. # “Ho now,” called to us their number, “what brings you five to these sacred lands?” # “I am Dane of Falfir,” I said unto the host, “and I am a son of Darkness in search of the Seven’s light. # I bring to bear my accounts of tales past and the wherewithal to document those yet to come, as so the Seven would command me. # Here to my sides are my disciples: Johun, son of Grahun; Ashler, daughter of Yakar; Rohiil, daughter of Throm, and Gareth, son of Garret. We had one more amongst us, Avra, son of Yakar, though now he sleeps in Unquala’s sight. # We seek to document the teachings of Rorn that our kind may ever walk in the light.” # To this their number parted; then rode afore us a man of great size and age. Though his face was bore as a man’s face would be, I knew that He was greater. # Behind His visage of silvered hair and leathered skin was housed the soul of Order. # So I fell to my face and worshipped Him as best my means could manage. My disciples, of whom they were not yet keen to the touch of divinity as was I, stood in wonder at my penitence. # And then the Lord of Order spoke, saying, “Son of Darkness, humble servant against thine terrible curse, of what service can I be?” # “I seek the Seven so that I may record their wisdom for the children of Man and those to come.” # “You are wise, Son of Darkness, and for your wisdom you shall be blessed. What do you seek from the God of Order? # “Impart to me your commandments, that I may bind myself to them and make better my soul, for we were made to suffer the forge of toil.” # It was at this exchange that my disciples did too become as prostrate as I, for Rorn’s divinity was made clear to them and so they made right the err of their demeanors. II # We were brought into the city through its vast white gates. # We were taken to halls of greater beings and feasted upon their supple provisions. We filled ourselves with lamb of northern fields, wine of southern isles and all manner of delicacies beyond our reckoning. # When it had passed that our fill had been had we were taken to the pinnacle of the marble monument, that which was named Leva Thalion, the seat of Rorn’s power. # Twin doors of gold-trimmed marble opened at our coming. Upon the walls and ceilings, which danced with living fire, inscribed we saw were words of Rorn’s: # “Care, take care, the Seven e’er be your source of praise, # That believe you will that They alone are the greatest of powers that be, # Submit to them; give all you are, # And love Us true as We love you.” # Johun, Rohiil, and Gareth made leave of these hallowed pillars to make rest, for they were weary with travel. Ashler stayed with me, that she may learn all to know of Rorn and his dominion. # Rorn brought us into His chambers and made them closed. No other soul but Rorn, Ashler and I were within Leva Thalion, and none would enter until His decree. # And within Leva Thalion the dancing flames receded, revealing vast murals, tales of faith and woe. # Men and Elves, Dwarves of Iron, painted as if to seem alive upon the faces of marble edifice. The mural stretched over braziers and pyres of obsidian, that the flames may rest when their dance was done. # There among the paintings were the signs of things that had happened before my time. There were those, too, that seemed to come alive as they did happen. # Flames, wreathed in joy, danced upon the marble and painted the vivid colors of our coming; so was Ashler and myself emblazoned on marble walls within Leva Thalion. # As Ashler made to study the profound, I noticed a lack of Rorn upon the painting. So I asked, “My Lord of Order, why are no Gods marked upon these walls?” # Then Rorn spake, saying, “We who are Seven will rely not on that which has no words and powerful images, but rather that which has powerful words and no images.” # I spoke, asking, “How, my Lord, will you do this?” # “You carry a great power, Dane, one that yet has flowered. I speak now not to you but to those that will follow; through your vessel I shall speak that they may know how to find Our footprints. # You are to keep Our laws as laid forth within the Holy Sojourn of Dane, from within the confines of the first page to the last; no command too small, no promise will be forgotten. # In doing so you will show Us great reverence and We will make strong the foundations of your lives. # Serve the Seven as you would serve yourself; serve each other as you would choose to be served. For in all things are we connected, and the greatness of Man is his ability to be greater than what he is wrought from. # Love all the Seven equally and with all your spirit; your actions are the power that words cannot fathom. # Even to those who swear fealty to but one of Our pieces I say unto you this; We are all One of Seven, and to serve is love Us all. To serve One foremost in your spirit is to love Us all, so long as none are forgotten. # Take oaths in Our name only with true intent, for to break an oath will be as to conspire against Me, and I am not one to forget such slights. # Walk as We would walk and sanctify Our names that your name may too hold reverence. Be holy as We are holy, and do unto others as We have done for you. # Read the Holy Sojourn of Dane and make known its tales of wisdom. Keep the secrets and songs not to yourself but shout them from the rooftops: your villages, your families, your enemies and the winds of Ura will carry your message and all will hear. # The Seven must be heard. # Teach your children to walk in Our ways and make themselves ready before Our eyes that We may bless them and give unto them the inheritance they have earned. # Guide them from first breath to the last, that Kalyar and Unquala may testify of their deeds on all accounts of their lives to Húrin and Fumna both. # Keep the Holy Sojourn of Dane within your grasp. Keep the Holy Sojourn of Dane within your hearts.” III # When night had fallen and Ashler had retired, I found myself again enthralled by the images upon the marble walls. # Then afore me did Rorn appear, his powerful hand gentle upon my shoulder. # “What do you see upon these walls, son of Darkness?” # There upon my eyes did lay with the images of the battles of Man and Goth, whose war was more terrible than one could fathom. # “If it would please my Lord, tell me of the first men, that I may know from whence I came.” # Rorn smiled at me then. “To know one’s ancestors is a noble sojourn. Unquala is proud of you, as am I.” # Rorn placed his hand upon the marble that the flames may come upon the wall and make the darkness falter. # “We cultivated that which We had feared, but trusted Ourselves to nurture the light. From Seven and Five, we made One and Eight, that which We have grown fond.” # Rorn lit a brass-cast light upon the wick of a well-worn candle. The room around grew dim like dusk, though the wall afore was lit like fire. Then within the brilliance shown I saw bright gems emerge: Red and Black, Gold and Teal, Purple and Green, and White. They danced together, against the dark, encroaching and alive. # Then the dark did roil and lose one piece, which drifted twixt the gems. The gems they circled round like stars ‘til dark did dither and dim. What once held malice now remained, a formed black gem of power. Light within, the Seven’s will, held fast by chains of evil. Though cold without, the light shown through, and made it all the brighter, and wonder I, a son of Goth, was formed from such a splendor. # “I loved you first,” Rorn said to me, “for what we shared in common. Now it seems, I love you for how we are different. # Man, when wrought, was raw with power. Much more alike were you then to Elves and even Us, but now the Five have been imbued within the confines of your beings. It is your struggle against them, son of Darkness, that makes Man the carrier of Ura’s fate.” # “The first men,” I spake to Rorn, “what names had they that I may remember their sacrifice against the Goth?” # Rorn turned me to the marble wall again; the firelight danced once more. # “First there were two, one son and one daughter, and We called them Odoghíl and Lemeniell, first of Man and those to come. And they were one before they were many, such that their name was Adium. First was there line, of whom all men came.” # The light flickered into view the spanning wars of Falfir and beyond, where the Goth laid siege to the free peoples of the Seven. When Elf nor Dwarf could stem such tides, thousands of Men rose up, clad in Elven armor and bearing Seven standards, to march against the Goth, from which they were wrought. # Rorn spoke, saying, “Many generations made peace with Unquala before the war had turned. Man had died in numbers beyond count; their bodies were the foundation of victory to come. Of the line of Adium had many men emerged, such that their families had grown diverse and spread amongst the face of Ura: # Of Northern snow was raised the kin of Thallin, friends to Ashenborn, whose sons rode strong on backs of beasts against the storms of Maleka. # Of Eastern wind did grow such families as Kyuji the sea-farers, Qiao mountain-born, Sauprawati who carried forth the Khan’s will. Men who fought to honor the Redeemed One, and the servant of Her loins that bore her many marks. So struggle did they against the corruption of Fech’Hava, who still now holds a grasp. # Of Southern Shores was Azisa born who rule with gentle hand. So too the Nkali tribe had laid their claim, and many were their number. With the might of Man alone laid low they did the bile of Kaga’s will. # Of the most sacred glens of Uaman, whose lands were lost to the shadow of the Five, were those of the families of the line of Riverking, who rest now in Unquala’s watch. So numerous were their descendants: the line of Holst, the kings of Nightbanner and the warriors of Rakau. Nolweva’s light bore victory at their dusk; Fúramna is but dust. # Of those who stayed in Falfir, where the Five fought strongest yet, Golyala first undone by Seven’s holy will, there were many. The line of Goldhorn, brave were their sons who marched against Dragon fire, who were crowned in golden thorns. The line of Daykin, those who shunned the darkness, held the banners that marched against the Goth. # Last were those of the Whitefang line, whose sons undid the War. They are the proudest of men, whose power is that which will continue on for generations, but has yet to truly be tested.” # “The Whitefang line,” I spake to Rorn, “those are they who slew the Goth? They who had the Deity Key and brought him low to mortal coil?” # “Indeed the same. Three kin, the children of Lloyce, whose destinies are forged in sacrifice: the eldest child brought spear to evil; the Goth undone by the Skylance. # The second-born, Ederis king-to-be, who led the armies and guarded the hearts of men. # The youngest among them, the last-born daughter, whose final rest is yet still long. She became the worst of them all, so that she could end the war.” # “Rorn,” spake I, “who is this daughter of Lloyce of which I am not familiar?” # “Her name was Evangeline, son of Darkness, and her story is yet to be closed. But hold fast to her name alone, for it is not your destiny to uncover her truths. The Whitefang line shall be fulfilled by one who bears their name. # Go now, son of My right hand, and we shall talk no more of this.”